In the Nuclear and Radiological arena, the IAEA and other Agencies around the world are working with Member States to increase control, accounting and security of radioactive sources to prevent their malicious use and the associated potential consequences. It is the responsibility of the Member States to provide for the physical protection of nuclear and other radioactive material and their associated facilities. Accordingly, there has been a global trend towards increased control with the majority of Member States having engaged in enacting, reviewing, enhancing or amending a more comprehensive set of In-Country Physical Security regulations.
IAEA Nuclear Security Series No. 20 defines “Objective and Essential Elements of a State's Nuclear Security Regime”, including “Detection of Nuclear Security Events” (Section 3.1) and “Sustaining a Nuclear Security Regime” (Section 3.12).